Sick on Christmas
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Kinley was laid up with pneumonia and having to miss Christmas with her loved ones as she didn't want to get everyone else sick… Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC


A/N: I just wanted to do a Christmas OneShot… I am actually sick on Christmas with pneumonia! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas

Kinley was laid up with pneumonia and having to miss Christmas with her loved ones as she didn't want to get everyone else sick…

Sick on Christmas

Kinley Orton had been sick over the last few weeks after going to see the WWE doctors each time it was an upper respiratory infection that wasn't getting any better. The week before Thanksgiving was the first time, the second time was two weeks before Christmas. Vince had even sent her home to rest. Kinley had flown in to St Louis not a happy camper to be missing work, let alone Christmas.

Randy had been kind enough to pick her up from the airport and had driven her home and told her to get some rest. Elaine had been over and cooked some chicken noodle soup and it was in the fridge along with sprite to help her feel better. Kinley thanked Randy for the ride home and after helping Kinley unload he was headed home to spend time with wife and daughter before her Christmas program that night which Kinley promised she would be at.

Kinley took the time to unpack and start a load of laundry and finally crashed for a while before having to be up so she could at least go and see her niece's program. After changing into a nice pantsuit her doorbell rang and after answering it she was happy to see her boyfriend Scott Anthony who was a doctor in the local ER as they were going to have a late supper after the program. After heading to Church they arrived at the same time as Elaine and Bob and found the seats that Casey had saved for them as Randy was going to stand in the back and video the program. During the program Kinley coughed her head off and finally excused herself to stand at the back of the church and sucked on a cough drop. During the program she had tears in her eyes as Taylor had done a wonderful job and sang her little heart out and it made her realize that she wanted to start a family of her own and with Scott. The two had been dating for nearly three years and were deeply in love with each other. Scott had plans to ask Kinley to marry him but she had no clue even though they had talked marriage several times over the last year. After the program there was a cookie reception but the Orton family decided to skip it and have ice cream afterwards at Freddy's Frozen Custard. Taylor talked a mile a minute about her new dress and the program which everyone praised her on. Taylor beamed that her Aunt Kinley was even home for it. She was used to her daddy missing things but since Kinley was the WWE Staff Psychologist she made a point to be home for Taylor's functions as she didn't need to preform every night like Randy did. That night after hugging everyone good bye with the promise to see them soon on Christmas Scott drove them back to Kinley's house where the couple spent the night locked away in their bedroom making love to each other.

Kinley was up half the night coughing, Scott finally listened to her lungs and told her to see her doctor in the morning. She was thankful that Scott had listened to her and she promised to get up and go to the walk in clinic in the morning. After finally getting some sleep Kinley was up and called her doctor's office to see which doctor was on call and she was thankful that it was her doctor. Kinley got quickly cleaned up and asked Scott to go with her which he quickly agreed and he drove them to the doctor office with the promise of going out to eat after wards or even shopping if Kinley felt up to it. After getting checked in she laid her head on Scott's shoulder and he just brushed against her forehead and rubbed her back when her name was called Scott helped her up and they were finally back in a little room waiting on Dr. Cheng to walk in. It was a few minutes after getting her blood pressure take, her temp taken and getting weighed that the nurse was asking all the questions about how she was feeling. After describing everything to the nurse she said that Dr. Cheng would be in shortly. Scott couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend and held her close as she was sitting on the exam table as there was only one chair in the room. Kinley was resting her head on Scott's chest when the nurse walked in and asked her to follow her as they were going to do a chest x-ray. Scott stayed in the room and waited for Kinley to come back after having her films taken she was finally sitting back on the table while Scott was rubbing her back for her.

It was nearly 15 minutes later that Dr. Cheng walked into the room and smiled at her patient she had seen her several times during the last few months due to her migraine when she was home and talked with the WWE Doc's when she was sick with the upper respiratory infections and knew what medications she had been on and the cough syrup.

"How are you feeling Kinley?" Dr. Cheng asked

"Like shit to be honest." Kinley answered and smiled weakly at her doctor.

"That isn't good. I did get your films back and you have a mild case of pneumonia. We can give you meds to clear it up and I will change your cough syrup to something different and give you a round of steroids to help as with pneumonia and cough." Dr. Cheng said. "I know you are probably spending Christmas with your uncle who has cancer but you don't need to be around him that much I would limit your time with him."

"Well this sucks sick on Christmas. I don't mind doing the medications that you want me too take but I don't need to be in the hospital for it?" Kinley asked

"No honey it's only a mild case of pneumonia and I feel with the round of medications that I am putting you on you will be much better. I do want to see you in two weeks. If you start to feel worse go get seen in the ER and we can go from there. I am on call during Christmas if you have questions please call no working during this time either as it will run you down. Stay home and rest." Dr. Cheng stated.

"I will take it easy and not be on the go so much." Kinley said

"I will be with her the entire time and I can listen to her heart and lungs if I need too and will call if she starts to feel worse." Scott said

"Good idea. Kinley keep him around I like him." Dr. Cheng stated and hugged her patient and sent her medications to Walgreens the pharmacy she always used. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas too you as well Dr. Cheng." Kinley said and smiled at her then a few minutes later they were on the way out to the car and noticed it had started to sleet. "So what we don't need babe."

"Looks like we might be snowed in together babe, it's supposed to snow as well. Do you want me to go and pick up everything or do you want to go with me?" Scott asked

"Um I can go with you, can we also go to Wal-Mart I need to pick up a few more things and then I will rest." Kinley stated

"That is fine babe. Maybe we can get some new movies and watch them babe." Scott said as he drove them towards Walgreens that was closest to her house and then to Wal-Mart and after getting what they needed there and buying some new movies they headed to Scott's house so he could get some fresh clothes even though he had clothing at Kinley's house he needed some other things and his pillows that he wanted to sleep with. After arriving at Kinley's she finally sat down and called her mom and told her that she had a mild case of pneumonia and she was starting a new round of medications now and would be okay by Christmas Eve. When Elaine asked if she could be near her uncle she told her mom that Dr. Cheng said a very limited amount of time and since they only spent Christmas Eve with them it wouldn't be that big of deal that she was to rest and take it easy and no working. Elaine told her to call if she needed anything and that she loved her and would see her on Tuesday night after church as they always unwrapped presents on Christmas Eve.

The next few days Kinley rested and took her medications and was finally starting to feel better. Scott was making sure she didn't overdo it they were in the middle of wrapping gifts and Scott got up and went up to their bedroom and came back down.

"Here babe we have always had our own traditions of opening a gift here is my gift to you." Scott said and handed her a huge box and she looked at him as she started to unwrap it then there was another box she unwrapped it and then kept unwrapping the boxes till she got to a tiny one.

"Scott what did you do?" Kinley asked

"Nothing baby. I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you will do you do me the honor of marrying me?" Scott asked

Kinley had tears in her eyes as Scott slipped the diamond ring onto her left hand as she whispered yes. Scott claimed her lips in a kiss not caring if she was sick or not. "I love you so much Scott."

"I love you too baby." Scott said as he took the gift Kinley had handed him and as he unwrapped the gift and was holding a positive pregnancy test in his hands "We are pregnant?"

"Just 11 almost 12 weeks baby. The sono picture is under there as well. All the medications I am on are okay for the baby right?" Kinley asked

"They are baby. I'm so happy." Scott said as he placed a hand on the baby.

"Babe your condo is very tiny why don't you move in here with me." Kinley said

"I will do that babe. I love you so much plus I love this house." Scott said as Kinley yawned again the couple the year before had built Kinley's dream house and Scott's too he had added something to it that were just for him. "Do you want to take another nap or watch some movies?"

"Um I'm also hungry how about we order Chinese food and watch movies." Kinley stated

"Want your usual?" Scott asked and Kinley nodded her head then called Magic Wok and placed their orders. "Will be here in 30 babe." Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and laid her head in his in his lap and Scott started to rub her back.

It was close to 30 minutes later when the food arrived and soon they were sitting down to eat. While they were eating Casey, Randy and Taylor were out finishing up their Christmas shopping. Randy was getting one of his presents that day as he had a total blonde moment when he dropped his juice into his daughter's glass this morning. Casey couldn't help but laugh at him but was thankful that nothing would be damaged bad at all as the night before they had downloaded everything to the computer so he was lucky on that part. They were also getting Kinley a new phone she was being stubborn in buying herself a new phone as well. Casey that morning had given Randy his other major Christmas present and that was she was 8 weeks pregnant expecting their baby due in the summer of next year. They were shopping for the rest of the family and finally for what seemed like hours for a 5 year old they headed for Bob and Elaine's house as Elaine had called and requested Taylor's presences at their house as Carol and John Cena were spending the holiday with them as well. The family was very much extending in more ways that what the Orton's knew.

With the weekend finally over Kinley was starting to feel a bit better the medications were slowly kicking in and was able to do more things without Scott's help and had wrapped his other gifts, she had learned about Randy dropping his phone into Taylor's juice and has given him hell for it as well since the story leaked.

The weather outside had changed as well, the roads were icy from the sleet and they also had close to 4 inches of snow that blanketed most of the streets but the main roads as everyone was out driving were okay. Kinley was looking outside through the bay window when Scott wrapped a blanket and his arms around Kinley's shoulders and held her close.

"Are you feeling better?" Scott asked

"I am babe. I feel better and have more energy that what I have the last two weeks. I have a feeling I just need to slow it down more. Dr. Cheng called me this morning and she told me that from now on just rest don't overdo it period or because my immune system is more comprised with me being pregnant but she is very happy for us and will keep an close eye on me during the next few weeks." Kinley sated

"That is always good to hear. Do you feel up to going to church tomorrow night or just wait and we go over after everyone is at your parents?" Scott asked as Kinley moved in his arms and she was resting her head on his strong chest.

"Just after everyone gets to the house. Uncle Harold isn't even going to church from what I understand, he called me while you were at the store and said that he hopes that I get better soon that he can't wait to see me." Kinley stated

Scott chuckled that was so like her uncle, he didn't have a care in the world right now but trying to beat cancer. So far it wasn't working that well even with Chemo. The day passed quickly Scott and Kinley ran a few more errands and they even picked up more of Scott's clothes and some of his things like his medical bag he always had on him, shoes, scrubs, and more pillows. He brought over his TV to watch in the master bedroom as it was bigger than Kinley's and they put hers in the guest room.

Christmas Eve

Taylor was bouncing off the walls as it was Christmas Eve she also knew that it was tradition to get to open one gift before church and she had the box sitting on top of her little table she sat down and colored on. Taylor had her hair in curlers, her dress was on as were her tights and shoes the only thing Casey had to do was her hair and she was being wiggle worm more than ever.

"Please daddy just this one I promise I will be a good girl in church." Taylor stated. Casey had to turn away from her and try not laugh as that was so like Taylor.

"Ladybug are you ready to open one present?" Randy asked as he replace the huge box with a Christmas sack and it was taped shut. Taylor looked up at her daddy and stompped her foot and screamed "BIG BOX NOW DADDY"

"Taylor Andi Orton you don't scream at anyone. That big box is for later. Now you can open the sack or we could just not open any gifts at all." Casey said to her daughter who had her arms crossed over her little frame and Randy was trying not to laugh. He then gently helped Taylor open the sack and she pulled out two pictures both of were a puppy.

"PUPPY?" She screamed. Randy nodded his head yes and she about knocked him over in a huge hug. "What is his name?"

"Predator dear. We will get him after you spend the next five nights with Nana and Papi honey. Then when we get home we will go by and pick him up okay?" Casey stated Taylor ran to hug her mom and soon the three were headed out after fixing Taylor's hair.

The church service was very beautiful for all who made it after hearing the message about our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ they headed home to change and grab presents. Taylor got into her new jammies that were nice and warm while Casey and Randy both got comfy and soon they were headed over to Bob and Elaine's to open gifts and eat something small before waiting for Santa to arrive.

Scott and Kinley were slowly moving around Kinley had finally crashed out around 3 pm and was staring to wake up around 6pm but only threw her hair into a messy buy and comfy clothes as her jeans were getting tight. They had decided to hold off and tell anyone till she was close to 13 weeks pregnant even though it was close to two weeks away. Scott was walking down in his Spartan sweatshirt and his breakways and couldn't help but smile that Kinley was in her and black yoga pants that she seemed to live in daily and was thankful she had multiple pairs and a few different colors as well. Scott loaded the truck with all the presents and soon they were headed over to Bob and Elaine's to help celebrate Christmas they also had a bag of clothes as they were spending the night and their own pillows. Both were excite to announce their pending marriage and that Scott was finally moving in.

Elaine and Bob beat everyone to the house and both quickly changed out of their church clothes both were excited that everyone was finally in town to celebrate the holiday with their extended family. This year Carol and John Cena were in town as well John and Paige his girlfriend of 3 years as they wanted to celebrate Christmas with Casey as she was the only daughter to the Cenas. John and Paige are staying with Randy and Casey.

Scott pulled in and smiled over at Kinley who had a smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile as well. Things were turning out perfect even though Kinley wasn't feeling like her normal self neither would complain as they were surrounded by family and friends for the night. It was long after they unloaded and set the presents around the tree that was over flowing with presents that Kinley was told to sit down and let Scott wait on her and to relax. Kinley did what she was told and was currently sitting on the couch her back up against the armrest of the couch and Scott was rubbing her calves for her and just smiled his soon to be bride.

"What is it babe?" Kinley asked

"Nothing dear, you look very beautiful and glowing. I love you so much as well." Scott stated and Kinley leaned up and kissed his lips.

"I love you too handsome." Kinley stated as he kissed her sweetly.

Soon it was time to open presents. Bob played Santa with Taylor's help. They were each handed one present then they would go around and open them and show everyone. Both Randy and Taylor showed off their new phones, Scott showed off his new keys as Kinley had gotten him a new Truck as his one it's last leg and he was thankful for it. Even though he wouldn't let her spend all her money on him so she bought half of it while he paid the other half. Casey had opened her new keys to the Range Rover that Randy had bought for her the week before as the car wasn't doing very good she had had it since they had gotten married and it was also falling part. Bob and Elaine had gotten pictures of Taylor as did John Sr and Carol which they were thankful for. John had finally popped the question to Paige who showed off her knew ring the couple had been engaged for a week now and everyone was excited.

When it came around to Scott and Kinley again she showed off her ring which everyone was in awe over they told the story of how it happened and Elaine was thrilled for them. Scott showed off his key to the house and Bob was even more thrilled that they were finally taking that next step and moving in and all. Everyone was thankful for the gifts, Taylor had gotten a few new toys and was currently playing on her Kindle tablet that Randy and Casey had gotten her, while she was also surrounded by clothes. That Elaine and Kinley had gotten her. She was snuggled into the quilt/blanket that Carol had made for her with pictures of her and the family over the last five years. Harold and Karen were just blessed that they were there surrounded by every that they loved and had gotten some really awesome things. Elaine looked over at Kinley who was snuggled into Scott and fighting about staying awake and she told Scott to either take Kinley home or up to her room and they could crash. Taylor was sound asleep in her daddy's old room and was sound asleep next to her teddy bear that Kinley had given her and was snuggled deep into the quilt/ blanket that Carol had made it was it was nice and warm. Casey was even sound asleep as well as she wasn't feeling the best.

Kinley was walking into bedroom from the bathroom in just her tank top and panties and slid into bed next to Scott who was waiting on her. "Honey what would think about announcing the pregnancy tomorrow on Christmas day?"

"That sounds like a plan babe. Do you want to call my side of the family even though they have basically disowned me for living with you for most of the last year even though I have my own place. I was at our house more than anything." Scott stated even though it was a question.

"That babe is totally up to you. Your parents have never been that warm to me from the start. Thinking I am after your money when we both know that isn't the case all. I will support you in what you want to do babe." Kinley said with a yawn, the climbed back out of bed and took her cough syrup as she coughed the most when she would be laying down. Scott climbed out of bed and grabbed his stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs and was happy that she was starting to sound better.

Randy was finally joining Casey in bed after he had moved Taylor to the air mattress so he could sleep with Casey into his arms. Casey just snuggled into him and he held her close. John and Paige were wrapped up in each other's arms as well as they were sound asleep as they were thinking about hopping a flight back to Tampa in the afternoon so they could spend it with Paige's family but didn't know if they wanted to or if they could even get out as it was still snowing.

Harold and Karen had headed home as they spent Christmas Day over at her sisters and had their Christmas with them. Elaine was just thankful that she was able to spend Christmas with her bother.

Elaine and Carol were still up as it was their gab session time both happy that Scott and Kinley were getting married and also John and Paige were as well. Elaine got up and grabbed things for all the stockings while Carol gathered them so they could stuff them full before going to bed that night.

"Elaine did Casey and Kinley both look pale to you tonight?" Carol asked

"They both did. Kinley didn't surprise me as she is down with pneumonia a light case of it. But Casey did look pale but they both have a glow coming from them. I wouldn't be too shocked to hear that they are both pregnant soon." Elaine stated with a smile on her face.

"Oh my you are right they both are glowing. Kinley shouldn't be out right now. How long as she had pneumonia?" Carol asked

"Since Saturday, her doctor told her it was a very mild case and she could be around Harold once she was on medications for four days and limit how much time she was around. That is why they didn't join us for Church. She had been down with upper respiratory infections well. Kinley was sick right before Thanksgiving and had seen the Doc's while one the road, the medicine she was one helped some but she got worse and was seen again changed medications and since she coughed during the Christmas program she decided to get seen and I am glad she did." Elaine said

"That is good. She and Scott are good for each other. I told Senior the other night that since Paige and John were moving here to St Louis next year that we needed to move as well." Carol said

"Oh my we would love to have you two here more often. That way you are closer to Casey and Taylor and all. What did Senior have to say about that?" Elaine asked as they were finally filling the kid's stocking and Taylor's was done.

"Senior agreed with me and we are looking at houses not too far from here Elaine. You will have to help me decorate and all." Carol said

"We can have fun shopping Carol. I am happy to have you guys will be close." Elaine said with a smile on her face.

It wasn't long and the two finally had all the stocking stuffed and put them on the mantel so a certain little one wouldn't be able to reach it unless she had help from her Uncle John, daddy or Uncle Scott. The next morning came quick for both Kinley and Casey as they were up and both were thankful that neither of them morning sickness. Kinley took her medications and kissed Scott's forehead and he pulled her back into bed while Randy was up with Casey and Taylor as they walked down to spend Christmas Day just the three of them.

"Mommy lookie it snowed more and our stockings are filled but Daddy wont let me have it." Taylor said as she held up her arms for Casey to pick her up. Casey picked up Taylor then they sat down on the couch and snuggled under new blanket as Randy handed Taylor three new gifts. Taylor tore the paper off and was happy to find the leash, the collar and food and water bowls for the new puppy. She was excited to be getting puppy.

"Mommy what kind of puppy am I getting?" Taylor asked as she climbed into Randy's lap and he held her close.

"We are getting a Shih Tzu sweetheart. He will be pretty playful dear." Casey said as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"You feeling okay babe?" Randy asked quietly as they didn't want to tell of the pregnancy just yet as they were going to wait till Christmas Dinner as in full swing.

"I feel okay babe thanks for asking." Casey stated as she smiled up at Randy then at Taylor who at the age of only 5 was a pretty good reader and only needed help with some of the words.

The morning passed and everyone was coming down for breakfast and Scott wrapped his arms around Kinley and pressed a hand to her stomach. "Can we have everyone's attention please?" Every one quickly quieted down and turned their attention to the couple.

"We have one more present for everyone, although it won't be here for another 6 months but I am pregnant! WE are having a baby!" Kinley stated and everyone gasped and was happy after hugging the couple. Randy nodded his head at Casey who just smiled.

"We have a few more presents for everyone as well. First Kinley and Scott we are beyond thrilled for the two of you to be welcoming a baby into the family that just exciting news. Our news is we are getting a baby this year as well I am only 8 weeks almost 9 and we can't wait. Our second is Taylor is getting a puppy in two weeks."

Kinley hugged Casey close and said that she was happy for them and they could go shopping together and driving both Randy and Scott up the wall with their pregnancy demands and Randy just groaned. Both Bob and Senior were happy for their daughters and couldn't wait to welcome the babies into the family. Elaine and Carol just smiled and couldn't wait for their families to expend even more.

"Well since we are telling more news Senior and I have some news ourselves." Carol said and smiled at Senior who hugged her close.

"What is it mom?" Casey asked

"You dad and I are moving to St Louis to be closer to family dear." Carol said and Casey and John smiled at their parents and hugged them both as they were happy about the move.

It wasn't long and the family was sitting down to a full dinner with Turkey, Dressing and all the trimmings. The table was quiet as everyone was eating.

"I want us all to go around the table and say what we are thankful for. Senior why don't you start." Bob stated

Senior just smiled and looked at two of his kids. "I'm thankful for my health, and my family." Senior said and smiled at Carol.

"I am thankful for my family, health and I am excited to welcome two new babies into the family next year." Carol said and smiled at her daughter and son and soon to be daughter in law.

Randy looked around the table and smiled. "I am very thankful for my wife and daughter and soon to be little one on the way. I am very thankful for my health as well."

"I am thankful for my soon to be husband Scott and our little one on the way and also my health. I am thankful to be here today with everyone else." Kinley stated and Scott leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey knock it off get a room" John and Randy razzed the couple.

"Shut it man. I am also thankful for my soon to be wife and little one on the way. I am thankful for my health and family." Scott stated.

Paige was next and said the same thing that everyone else had said she was a little shy and very quiet and soft spoken is why John had fallen in love with her so fast and they had been together for nearly three years. John spoke up. "I'm thankful for my family, health and most of all everyone in my life." Before he leaned over and kissed Paige on the forehead and they smiled at each other.

Elaine couldn't help but look around at everyone and smiled. "I'm happy and thankful for my family and friends that are gathered here today. I am also thankful for my health, and soon to be new grand babies. Paige and Scott welcome to the family even more."

Bob smiled and leaned over and kissed Elaine on the cheek. "I'm thankful every day that I have been blessed with a wonderful l family, my daughers' we can't wait to welcome two new little ones into the family. Scott and Paige yes welcome to our family even more. I am also thankful for my health."

After everyone was done eating Kinley and Scott headed home for the afternoon as she had a migraine and wanted to rest in quiet and they would be over later for supper. Casey and Paige were looking at Wedding dates and soon had one on the books for the next September after the last major PPV of the year. Randy and John were down in the man cave with Taylor who was taking her nap on the couch while they played on the xbox and watched some football. Bob and Senior were out getting some more drinks from the gas station.

One Year Later

Taylor was sitting in her room in time out as she had smacked her both her little cousins and she wasn't a happy camper being in time out in her daddy's room at the moment. Casey was holding Landi Grace close trying to calm her down while rocking her and just holding. Kinley was also holding Taylin Casey close and rocking her while feeding her a bottle while both Scott and Randy were helping in the kitchen. Scott and Kinley had only been married for close to 8 weeks and couldn't wait to see were the future took them. Kinley was no longer on the road and seeing patients in her new office as she had gone into practice with another doctor right here in St Louis. Paige and John were the last to arrive as Paige wasn't in the best of moods at the moment as she was only 5 weeks away from her due date as they were expecting a little boy Caleb Randal Scott Cena.

While the girls were talking Randy walked up to check on Taylor and smiled when she was sound asleep in her daddy's bed and he just covered her up and kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him and walked back down to help both Bob and Senior carve the two turkeys and John was helping Elaine with the rolls and Carol was starting to place things onto the table and soon everyone was sitting down and saying grace before eating once again as a family everyone was excited about the pending arrival of Baby Cena.

A/N: I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas! While I only on my OC's and the story plot that is actually based off me being sick. I do have a mild case of pneumonia and wont be able to spend much time with my Uncle Harold who does have Cancer. Remember also to celebrate Our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ who was born on December 25 so many years ago!

~Kinley Orton


End file.
